


Ballads, Chocolate, and Parachutes

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-22
Updated: 1999-04-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Ballads, Chocolate, and Parachutes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Ballads, Chocolate & Parachutes

## "Ballads, Chocolate & Parachutes" 

  
A Closet Story Challenge  
by Red Skye  
*~~~)oO0Oo(~~~*  
  
On The Closet Mail List Elaine issued a challenge, that  
was to write a story that included everything on a list she  
supplied.  
  
The List:  
Page - Item or Event  
[06] Turnbull getting hit by a Truck  
[15 to 19] Ray and Fraser in the wilderness  
[10 to 14] Sex  
[14 & 18]A bad guy  
[08]Nicotine gum  
[15]A statue of Madonna or Madonna  
[08/14]a condom  
[09]A red car  
[08/16]A Map  
[19]An Inuit Story.  
  
*=====*~~~)oO0Oo(~~~*=====*  
  
Fraser lay on his cot within the office that had become  
his temporary quarters after his apartment, along with all  
other's in the block had been burned out due to a  
performance arsonist.  
Somewhere in the distance, someone was obviously tuned  
into the Love Songs by request program. Or as he'd come to  
think of it, Songs to Cry by, as opposed to those song's by  
Enya that he quite liked, that Ray always called Songs to  
die by.  
The strange thing was that it seemed to Fraser that  
they always seemed to be the same songs, in the same order  
every night. This was the third night in a row he'd heard  
the same songs. As the wailing warbler finished his lament,  
Fraser flipped onto his back and looked at looked at the  
roof and listened to the next song, thinking how it summed  
up the way he'd felt when he returned to Chicago to learn  
Ray, his Ray, the light of his life, his darktime Romeo, his  
lover,  
friend and best partner in the world a Mountie could  
have was gone.  
  
How do I  
Get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh and I  
I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world  
My heart, My soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away  
Everything good in my life  
  
Without you  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I  
Baby I don't know what I would do..  
  
Well he did know, he'd count the days, and pray Ray  
returned, alive, and not in a pine box. As the song drew to  
a close, Fraser rolled over and again and pulled the pillow  
over his head as Toni Braxton started wailing on that Radio  
in the distance.  
  
Uncry these tears  
I've cried so many nights  
Unbreak my heart.  
  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back those nights  
When I held you beside me  
Say that you'll love me  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out of the  
Door and out of my life  
Undo these tears  
That I cried so many many nights  
Unbreak my heart  
come back and say you love me.  
  
Say that you love me  
Tell me you love me  
Unbreak my  
Say that you love me  
Say that you love me  
Unbreak my  
  
He just wanted to load his revolver, stomp out and find  
the culprit and blast that radio to smithereens. Either  
that, or put the gun to his own head and blow his own brains  
out.  
A man could only take so much. Every single song he  
heard reminded him of Ray, reminded him that his Ray was  
gone, replaced by that in need of serious therapy  
replacement, who's name was really Stanley, but hey call me  
Ray any way, imposter.  
=Oh, no, Not Mariah Carey again= As he heard her start  
wailing away.  
  
Living without you  
Living alone  
This empty house  
Seems so cold  
Wanting to hold you  
Wanting you near  
How much I wanted you home  
But now that you've come back  
Turned night into day  
I need you to stay  
So now I come to you  
With open arms  
Nothing to hide  
Believe what I say  
So Here I am  
With open arms  
Hoping you'll see  
What you're love means to me  
Open arms.  
  
=There ought to be a law against torture by Love Songs  
by request shows that keep playing the same songs night  
after night = He thought and then he heard the thumping bass  
line  
that he knew so well.  
=Oh no.. Not that song.. Not again=  
  
I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing.  
Sexy thing you  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing.  
Where did you come from  
Baby  
How did you know that I needed you  
How did you know I needed you so badly  
How did you know I'd give my heart Gladly  
Yesterday  
I was one of the lonely people  
Now you're lying close to me  
Making love to me.  
  
He screamed into the pillow. Frustration and a desire  
to drown out that song, the song he'd gone to so much  
trouble to get a copy of to play for Ray soon after they'd  
crossed the line between friends and lovers.  
Out of all the songs, that one reminded him most of  
what he was missing. He desperately missed Ray, Sex, company  
in  
his tiny cot. He'd almost fallen for the charms of that  
bounty hunting Mama, how desperate was that.  
He wondered how many people killed themselves after  
being depressed to death by those wailing ballads and let's  
go to bed and make out like the end of the world is coming  
songs which were played all night long on those request  
shows.  
Then a miracle happened, a new song he didn't recognise  
started. Curiously he put the pillow behind his head and  
listened to that drum beat, so like a pulsating heart.  
  
You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
  
Fraser's eyes widened.  
  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you  
Help me  
I broke apart my insides  
I've got no soul to sell  
Help me  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself  
I want to Fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to Fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is gone  
You get me closer to god.  
  
Fraser groaned. Now he was worse than miserable, he was  
miserable and aroused.  
The music if anything, became louder and as the song  
stopped and he heard a new one take its place, he bolted  
upright.  
Lalalalalala-lah  
Lalalalalala  
Walking through my mind  
I am close behind  
an image of you  
I begin to fall  
Wondering what it is  
I'm supposed to do  
  
He realised that radio, if it was even a radio, was not  
as distant as he'd first thought. Throwing the blanket  
aside, he rose and padded through the room in his red long  
johns. Easing the door open, he looked both ways up the  
darkened corridor. By listening closely he worked out the  
music was coming from upstairs.  
  
When you went away  
Here I had to stay  
Thought we'd never meet again  
Now you're here by me  
It was meant to be  
The master plan  
When your dreams fall through  
I'll be there for you  
In the Master plan  
I want you to feel  
That this love is real  
In the master plan  
  
Slipping out of the room, he stealthy approached the  
stairs and started climbing the stairs, avoiding all the  
ones that creaked.  
  
Dreaming of a place  
in time or space  
Where the love is new  
Bodies that entwine  
A love so fine  
Is oh so few  
When you left my side  
Felt that I would die  
Thought we'd never meet again  
  
There that room, that's where the demented and sadistic  
member of the human race who used sappy love ballads and  
lets make out songs to torture him was lurking. Stealthily  
he moved across the hall and then kicked the door open and  
charged into the room.  
He almost fainted when he saw Ray, his Ray, his lithe  
Italian Amoroso, sprawled on the bed that was supposed to be  
reserved  
for the Queen should she visit Chicago and chose to  
stay at the  
consulate.  
  
Now you're here by me.  
It was meant to be  
The masterplan  
When your dreams fall through  
I'll be there for you  
In the Master plan...  
  
Ray wiggled his fingers at Fraser.  
"What kept you?"  
Fraser just gapped at him in shock, taking in his thin  
frame that seemed even thinner, he was in need of some sun,  
and he had bags, no suitcases under his eyes. He also had a  
teasing smile on his face, and he'd never looked more  
glorious to Fraser than he did at that particular moment in  
time. Ray rolled over stretching out an arm to hit the stop  
and eject button, and flipped the tape over, hitting play.  
Then he rolled back to the center of the bed and smiled  
wickedly at Fraser.  
  
Come to me  
My Darling  
Come to me  
Then you'll see  
How great my love can be  
Let me hold you in my arms  
Till the storm within you comes  
Come to me  
My Darling  
Come to me.  
  
Fraser started crawling over the bed, to leap on Ray  
and kissed him passionately.  
  
*=====*~~~)oO0Oo(~~~*=====*  
  
Sex, sleep, more sex, and a mad scramble out the door  
to get into his uniform before Thatcher arrived, lead to  
Fraser having to wait till lunch time for an explanation.  
That was when he crept up to the queen's suite with some  
food for Ray.  
"I have to hide for another week. That guy who's been  
pretending to be me will take a break, and make a big deal  
about it, then I'll come back in his place, after taking the  
holiday  
I've got all lined up."  
"I have plenty of leave time."  
"I know.. I already got the Dragon Lady to agree to let  
you  
go for a fortnight, so you can come along with me, cause  
we got  
a lot of catching up to do."  
Fraser smiled.  
"Oh, by the way, before you so delightfully distract me  
again,  
I gotta question for you."  
  
*=====*~~~)oO0Oo(~~~*=====*  
  
Turnbull watched Fraser walking down the corridor, or  
more accurately enjoyed the back view of Fraser walking down  
the  
corridor. It was such a pity he and Vecchio were so  
close, he wouldn't mind getting a lot closer to Fraser. But  
any chance of that had gone from not very likely to when  
Hell freezes over when the Italian Detective had returned,  
and taken residence up in the Queen's suite, apparently with  
the  
Inspectors full permission. He'd like to know how  
Vecchio had managed that.  
It didn't take a genius to work out why Fraser now  
smiled his way through the day and had a little spring in  
his step that had been missing while his unofficial partner  
in crime busting was away.  
Turnbull's musings were cut short as a Mack truck ran  
straight into his ankle and gave a tiny toot-toot of it's  
miniature air horn.  
Leaning down he picked up the radio controlled  
miniature and looked around for the culprit. There he was  
hiding just under the stair case, with the control, his  
brother at his side, and his brother's radio controlled mini  
Humvee  
was heading right for him.  
They were the children of visiting VIP who was talking  
to Inspector Thatcher in her office. They were, apart from  
their propensity to play tag with their radio controlled  
vehicles, quite well behaved.  
The miniature Humvee turned in a wide circle and raced  
back to the stairs as Turnbull began marching toward them.  
"I do believe the rules of Tag are that once you are  
tagged, you're it," Turnbull said as he reached the two  
little  
not so little angels and wiggled his fingers at the  
elder of the two.  
The boy handed over the controls and then went running  
down the corridor.  
  
*=====*~~~)oO0Oo(~~~*=====*  
  
"He's up stairs, packing Benton," Mrs Vecchio informed  
the Denim and flannel clad Mountie as she held a spoon  
covered in fragrant Italian Pasta sauce up.  
He tasted the sauce.  
"It needs more Oregano," He said.  
She clicked her fingers and bustled off.  
"I knew there was something missing."  
Fraser left her to her cooking and went in search of  
his "unofficial Partner" leaving Deif in the kitchen to try  
and mooch some of Mrs Vecchio's fine Italian Cooking.  
  
*=====*~~~)oO0Oo(~~~*=====*  
  
Fraser peeked around Ray's bedroom door to see him  
sitting on a large steel case, while trying to close the  
locks.  
"You are not taking that with you," he said in  
disbelief as he slipped into the room.  
"Damn right I am. If our plane falls out the sky, at  
least my luggage will have a fair chance of surviving.  
If Fraser hadn't been such a polite member of the human  
race, he would have rolled his eyes.  
"And don't spout statistics about plane crashes to me,  
and go on about how that plane was deliberately sabotaged,  
O.K."  
"If you say so," Fraser said, and kicked the locks.  
They  
clicked into place and Ray gave a satisfied nod.  
"What did you pack?"  
Ray started ticking off on his fingers.  
"I got, two thermal blankets, a pup tent, hiking boots,  
  
good thick socks, gloves, fishing line, hooks, Two boxes of  
fire starters, waterproof matches, windproof matches, soap,  
chamois, 6 ration packs, 12 high energy snack foods, two  
bags of Hiker's nibblies, that's nuts, seeds and dried  
fruit, two packets of Jerky, coffee, condensed milk, tea,  
cups, plates, cutlery, Two sets of each, a bow pipe, ball  
bearings, a sling shot, and steel balls, maps of the place,  
a compass, binoculars..."  
Fraser was impressed.  
"Two Swiss army knives, a Bowie knife, a fillet knife,  
reconstituted vegetables, spices, a billy can, and an old  
pot I scrounged from the back of the cupboard, plus a first  
aide kit, with bandages, inflatable casts, gauze, hydrogen  
peroxide, antiseptic, disinfectant, three types of cream,  
safety pins, a razor, a scalpel, tweezers - two types,  
slings, elastic braces, a solar powered radio, and a mobile  
phone with a solar battery recharger. And I've been saving  
up all those Canadian dollar's you pay me back with and I've  
got  
a hundred dollars packed away in there. Just in case."  
"I'm  
impressed."  
"And it's all individually wrapped in plastic bags,  
inside my clothes."  
"You forgot something."  
"What?"  
"A sleeping bag."  
"It's over there."  
Fraser looked around, to see a sleeping bag neatly  
rolled with two strap's belted around it right next to a  
hardshell suitcase with wheels.  
"It fits two. Comfortably and is lined with lambs  
wool."  
Fraser smiled at him.  
"It can be strapped to my backpack frame. And the whole  
kit  
and caboodle is packed into my backpack, inside this  
case which will stop it getting wrecked if the plane takes a  
nose  
dive."  
"Well it certainly sounds like you're prepared for just  
about  
anything."  
"There are one or two other items we'll have to pick up  
on  
the way to the airport."  
"Oh, What?"  
"Lube, condoms and cigarettes."  
"*Raaaay*."  
"It's not my fault they forget to mention Armando  
smoked like a chimney. I had to take it up or blow my  
cover."  
"You promised you'd give up."  
"I tried."  
"Well, if you're going to insist on buying those cancer  
sticks,  
you can forget about the other items, I do not find  
smoking the least bit attractive."  
"Oh, so it's the cigs or sex."  
"Yes."  
"Ok.. I'll grab some nicotine gum, and one packet, just  
for  
really stressful moments. Or I'll get really antsy and  
grumpy, and trust me, you don't want to know how Antsy I can  
get  
if I don't have a cigarette at really stressful  
moments."  
"I heard they have nicotine patches which work very  
well."  
"Tried those, I have an allergy to the sticky stuff, it  
makes  
me itch. Within an hour or two I scratch the damned  
things right off. I've got two left, that I've been saving  
for this trip.. One for each plane trip."  
"Oh. Well, nicotine gum it is, but don't expect me to  
kiss you after you've been chewing it."  
Ray pulled out his note pad and pen.  
"Nicotine gum and chewing gum, what do you prefer,  
spearmint or cinnamon?"  
"A Nicotine free lover."  
"You can't have it both ways, Benni."  
"Cinnamon."  
Ray scratched that in.  
"Alright, I got my passport and wallet, you got the  
tickets?"  
Fraser patted his pocket.  
"Right here."  
"Did you pack something nice to wear to the ceremony."  
"I thought my uniform.."  
Ray rolled his eyes.  
"No Uniform, until we hit Canada. That's the rule."  
"But.."  
"Take it or leave it. You wear the uniform, and I'm  
gonna be the one saying, not tonight Caro, I gotta  
headache."  
"I did purchase something special to wear to the  
ceremony if you objected to the uniform."  
Ray smiled.  
"But I give you fair warning, if I wear that, you may  
wish I'd worn the uniform instead."  
"Why? What is it?"  
"It's a surprise."  
"I can't wait."  
Frannie pounded on the door and opened it.  
"Are you ready yet? I've got everything packed."  
  
*=====*~~~)oO0Oo(~~~*=====*  
  
"And if any one can give just cause why these two  
people should not be so bound, speak now, or forever hold  
your peace.." The celebrant said.  
Mrs Vecchio clamped a hand over her youngest daughter's  
mouth to keep her silent.  
Ray looked over the small cluster of guests, who had  
joined them on the charter flight to Hawaii, which included,  
his  
mother, Frannie, Maria and Tony, minus the kids, Elaine,  
Huey, Turnbull  
and Welsh. He gave a satisfied nod when he  
saw his mother had made sure Frannie didn't interrupt. Then  
he looked back at Fraser and once again a smile touched his  
face.  
"I now pronounce you, Husband and Spouse. You may kiss  
the spouse."  
Fraser pecked Ray on the cheek, but only because he'd  
seen Ray pacing around smoking cigarette after cigarette  
while waiting for the celebrant to arrive. There was a light  
smattering  
of applause and they turned to step down from the  
small stage to  
be surrounded by their friends, who slapped  
their backs, or shook their hands.  
"That dress is wonderful," Elaine said to Fraser, who  
tweaked the skirt of his silk wedding dress, which was the  
exact same shade of white as his platinum blonde wig.  
"I was afraid the dress maker wouldn't have it finished  
in  
time.. But she completed it at the last minute."  
"I thought Ray was going to fall off the stage laughing  
when  
you stepped out of the car in that."  
  
*=====*~~~)oO0Oo(~~~*=====*  
  
Ray rolled his eyes when he stepped out of the  
reception center to find the nice shiny red M.G he'd hired  
had been defaced with streamers, cans, and chimes, not to  
mention at least two down Lei's. Fraser turned as the women  
reminded him, he'd forgotten something, still in his Miss  
(now Mrs) Fraser role, he was dressed in the same ensemble  
he'd worn for his stint as an undercover mountie at the  
Catholic girls school. He raised the bouquet and then  
lowered it, before hurling it up in the air.  
Ray unlocked the car behind his new spouse, and turned  
to see the bouquet coming down, directly over Elaine and  
Francesca.  
"Cat fight alert," he said in a soft aside to Fraser.  
Frannie tried an elbow to the rib's, but Elaine, dodged  
it and went one better, kicking Frannie's stiletto clad feet  
out  
from under her. Luckily the reception area was  
surrounded by lush green lawns and landscaped gardens, the  
only thing injured was Frannie's dignity as she dropped and  
Elaine stretched out an arm to try catch the bouquet.  
Frannie, the veteran of many a bouquet scramble, karate  
chopped Elaine's knee and the dark skinned cop hit the lawn  
too.  
The bouquet hit the lawn just out of reach of both  
women and there was a mad scramble to be the one who got to  
it first, and the cat fight Ray predicted broke out.  
"Sheesh, Wimen," Ray muttered.  
Fraser cleared his throat and Ray looked at him. Fraser  
gave him, where have your manners gone look, and Ray opened  
the door for him. Fraser gave a nod and slipped into his  
seat, buckling up as Ray closed the door and hurried around  
the car.  
A victorious Elaine held up the bouquet and was  
declared the Winnah by a silent majority.  
  
*=====*~~~)oO0Oo(~~~*=====*  
  
Fraser lay on the bed, under the blankets, of the huge  
bed that occupied the honeymoon suite in the hotel with it's  
breath  
taking view's of the lush green landscape and it's  
surrounding ocean.  
He listened to the bathroom door open and looked around  
as Ray stepped back into the room, clad in silk pyjama's so  
big they looked liked they'd slither right off his still too  
thin  
frame.  
He patted the bed, and Ray stopped by the bedside  
cabinet to open the drawer he'd slipped a few bedtime  
surprises into before he crawled onto the bed and let Fraser  
sniff  
him.  
"Mhhm.. You smell like chocolate."  
"I should hope so.. Or I wasted 5 bucks buying that  
chocolate flavoured soap."  
Fraser's nose travelled up Ray's throat, and over his  
face, and he gave Ray's breath a sniff.  
"Mhmm.. Dark chocolate. Chocolate flavoured  
toothpaste?"  
Ray reached into his pocket and pulled out a foil  
wrapped chocolate sliver. Fraser watched him unwrap it, then  
his  
lips were being teased with it. He opened up and Ray  
slid it past his teeth, withdrawing his hand and letting his  
fingers  
play across Fraser's face as the Mountie let that  
dark substance melt on his tongue.  
"Chocolate is an energy food."  
"So I've heard," Fraser agreed.  
Ray sat back on his heels and started slowly popping  
the buttons on his night shirt open. Fraser watched those  
slim fingers moving down ward, and then sat up, and pushed  
Ray's hands away and took over himself. Kissing the newly  
exposed and chocolate scented skin of his new spouse.  
"Mhhhmm. You smell good enough to eat," he said as he  
gave Ray's belly a little nibble.  
Ray gave him a light push away and then turned away,  
his pants sliding down his hips. As he scrambled back to the  
drawer  
on hands and knees, Fraser grabbed the ankle of those  
silky pants  
and gave a good tug. As he expected, they  
slithered right off Ray, leaving his lover naked as the day  
he was born.  
Fraser bundled up the pants and tucked them under the  
pillow while Ray reached in to the drawer pull out a bottle  
with a thick dark liquid and a brush. He turned back to  
Fraser who's eyes widened slightly when he saw the jaw. Ray  
held the brush in his teeth and opened the jar before he  
pulled the brush out from his teeth and used it to scoop out  
a dollop  
of the chocolate body paint and began painting  
himself with it.  
First each nipped was coated with it, then a line  
between them, Fraser started licking his lips, eyes dilating  
as  
that brush was redipped preparatory to Ray sliding it  
slowly up his chest, over his collar bone, and up his neck.  
He touched it to his lips coating them in the thick  
substance and redipped the brush. He created another trail  
of the gooey liquid from the other side of his neck to  
intersect in the center of his chest.  
Fraser's groin started throbbing as he watched Ray use  
a newly loaded brush load of paint to paint a line of the  
thick body paint the center of his rib cage, to circle his  
belly button, and then stopped.  
Ray licked the paint of his lips, looking right at  
Fraser as he tossed the brush and then poured the paint  
straight onto his hand and started stoking it onto his sex.  
Then his hand travelled onwards, to coat his inner  
thighs. Fraser looked up as he rose to his feet, then using  
a finger traced waving designs down his legs, prior to using  
the  
last of the chocolate paint to slather his feet with it.  
The jar  
dropped back into the draw, and Ray stood on one  
foot and extended the other toward Fraser, wiggled his toes  
and waited.  
With alacrity Fraser took up the invitation scrambling  
out from under the blankets revealing that all he wore was a  
pair  
of bring red silk pants.  
Crawling to Ray's position, he reached out to cup Ray's  
ankle, and lowered his mouth to that extended foot. Slowly  
he licked a path through the chocolate on the sole of Ray's  
foot, then he nibbled of the rest, except for a layer on  
Ray's big toe. As he sucked on that toe and swirled his  
tongue around it, he looked up to see Ray's chocolate coated  
sex  
was rigid and pulsing, and Ray's neck arched as he let  
out a moan of pure pleasure.  
Ray's moans of pleasure continued and grew in volume as  
Fraser licked and nibbled his way up that chocolate coated  
leg, and then skipped over his genitals, brushing them with  
his breath before he worked his way back down the other leg,  
to  
repeat the process on Ray's other foot.  
"Oh yeah... Don't stop," Ray murmured as Fraser sucked  
the last of the chocolate paint from his toes.  
Fraser though had other plans, and they meant stopping  
that particular activity. Ray jumped as Fraser released his  
foot and let his fingers do the walking up the back of his  
legs, to cup his butt. Then his hands flew to Fraser's head,  
tangling  
in his hair as Fraser's tongue started slowly  
licking the chocolate off his now rampant sex.  
Italian endearment's, peppered with French  
encouragement poured from Ray's lips, as Fraser's lips  
closed over the head of his sex. His voice rose, becoming  
huskier, and louder as Fraser's tongue swirled over that  
most sensitive of places and his tongue darted in and out of  
the  
slit occasionally.  
Fraser's hands were equally active, caressing his  
thighs, buttocks and stomach. Words were forgotten as Fraser  
went  
on, to run his tongue over the under side of his sex,  
then licked his testes clean before sucking each one into  
his mouth. What came out of Ray's mouth was unintelligible.  
Fraser stopped as Ray's fingers dug into his scalp and the  
curls tangled around them were tugged on.  
He simply breathed on Ray's unbearably aroused sex,  
till Ray slowly relaxed a little and untangled his fingers.  
With a little nod, Fraser let his hands wander back up Ray's  
legs,  
to cup his buttocks and play over them, then made  
Ray's legs turn to Jelly as he took his sex into his mouth  
again, and gave him the other kind of French kiss.  
"Oh-mi-god!" Ray cried as Fraser took him in up to the  
throat, and one of his hands slid between his butt cheeks, a  
finger  
sliding inside, to seek out and stimulate his  
prostate gland.  
Ray's whole body arched, and he started yelling, "Yes,  
Yes, Yes," as Fraser used oral and digital stimulation to  
bring  
him to a mind shattering orgasm.  
When he came back from that plateau of pleasure, it was  
to find himself on his knee's held in Fraser's arms, while  
Fraser lazily licked the chocolate from his throat.  
"Mhhmm.. Now that's my idea of wedding present."  
Fraser giggled against his throat and pulled back, to  
look down at himself.  
"Oh dear, I seem to be coated in chocolate now," he  
said  
and looked up at Ray with a mischievous smile.  
"We can't have that, now, can we," Ray returned, and  
lightly  
shoved him down on his back to pounce on him.  
He kissed Fraser deeply and rubbed his body against  
Fraser's making sure he well and truly smeared with the dark  
aphrodisiac  
of his choosing. His hands skittered over  
Fraser's body, till he found the waist band of those soft  
silky pants. Fingers slid under the waist band, till they  
met near Fraser's belly button. Finding the draw string, he  
tugged it loose, then sat back on his knees and started  
shuffling back to slide the sensual fabric free.  
Fraser wiggled back across the bed, and Ray tossed the  
pants, letting them flutter to the floor. He caught one of  
Fraser's feet, to nuzzle the sole.  
"Hmm, no chocolate here," He said, giving it a lick,  
before  
he nuzzled his way up that long leg, paying attention  
to Fraser's  
inner thigh.  
Fraser propped himself up on his arms, and watched as  
Ray mouth's hovered over his sex. His head fell back as Ray  
reached out and touched it, letting his fingers move over it  
in  
slow circular motions.  
"Hmm, no chocolate here either," Ray commented, before  
moving on ward.  
"Aha, what do we have here?" He asked before his mouth  
descended on Fraser's belly button.  
His tongue circled the depression, then dipped into the  
center and wiggled with a little pressure, while his hands  
moved, up his hips, gliding over the skin, to his waist, and  
then  
slid under his back, to begin playing over his back  
like a pianist playing a keyboard.  
Up and down his spine those hands played as Ray's mouth  
moved onwards up and down, side to side, around and round,  
it's mission, to seek out and lick, nibble and suck away  
every trace of chocolate body paint over Fraser's body. Of  
course, this was a task made all the more lengthy by the  
fact that every time his body came into contact with  
Fraser's a fresh coat was left in a contrasting smear over  
his pale skin.  
Then Ray slid back down Fraser's body, to seek out and  
devour the chocolate over Fraser's body, and surprise, his  
torso slid over Fraser's rampant sex and left a long dark  
smear behind.  
"Oh, what's this.. I missed a spot."  
Fraser arched off the bed, clawing the sheets, as Rays  
tounge began to flick over his highly sensitised sex. Ray's  
hands began gently teasing his testes and scrotum, and  
Fraser gave a low animalistic groan dropping back, his hands  
flying  
out to slay over Ray's head, fingers sliding over  
that soft fuzz.  
Ray's hands moved up to the shaft of his sex, and began  
moving over it, in gentle circular motions while his tongue  
flicked over the head of his sex, before his lips closed  
over it and gently sucked.  
The pressure of Ray's fingers grew, a finger skittered  
up and down the underside of his shaft then as his hips  
started bucking rhythmically, a hand closed over it. Sliding  
up  
and down the shaft, in perfect sync to the rhythm  
Fraser's hips moved in, squeezing gently, then building up  
to greater speed squeezing just a little harder as he sucked  
on  
and swirled his tongue around the head of Fraser's sex.  
"Ray, oh, yes.. I love you so much," Fraser panted.  
Ray's  
hand and mouth worked more insistently, and  
Fraser arched off the bed, as the man he'd sworn to love  
honour and cherish for the rest of his days brought him to  
the brink of ecstasy and pushed him over.  
When the last tingle of pleasure faded away, Fraser  
looked around with a languorous smile to see Ray propped up  
against the pillow a chocolate cigarette in his finger's he  
laughed as he watched Ray bring it to his lips and take a  
mock drag and give a long exhalation.  
Rolling over to rise on hands and knees, Fraser crawled  
up to lie next to him.  
"What other little surprises do you have in that  
drawer?"  
Ray stretched out a hand and drew out a foil packet and  
dangled it before Fraser's eyes. Fraser laughed when he saw  
the printing on the label, which claimed it was a chocolate  
flavoured condom. The next item Ray pulled out was a dark  
chocolate brown tube, which claimed to be chocolate  
flavoured lubricant gel.  
"I think you're trying to turn me into a choco-holic."  
"Is it working?"  
Fraser leaned over him to lick a path over Ray's  
thoroughly chocolate smeared stomach.  
"Absolutely."  
  
*=====*~~~)oO0Oo(~~~*=====*  
  
Fraser and Ray were billing and cooing at each other  
quietly as the small charter plane flew over the Canadian  
wilderness. Their billing and cooing came to an abrupt end  
when they heard the pilot's cabin door open and looked  
around to see a bad guy with a gun step out and smirk at  
them.  
=Oh shit, That's Louis "The Silencer" Vincenzo= Ray  
realised.  
"Enjoying yourself, *Armando*."  
"I was till you showed up."  
"Enjoy it while it lasts, pervert," Louis growled.  
"Either  
shoot us now, or keep your opinion's to  
yourself."  
Louis smirked.  
"You don't escape your fate so easily, Cop. The Don's  
instructions were pretty specific.. You're going to suffer  
the most agonising tortures I can conjure up for you while  
your cement shoes are setting."  
=How original.=  
"Does that include making me die with my own excrement  
in my pants, Louis or what? If not, Nature calls."  
"Do what you like, Cop, The moment this plane lands  
your ass is mine," Louis said, before he stepped back into  
the cockpit. The door closed and Ray and Fraser both leaned  
forward and ripped parachutes out from under the seats.  
  
*=====*~~~)oO0Oo(~~~*=====*  
  
Ray jumped with his steel case firmly clutched in his  
arms, Fraser followed, with the sleeping bag, and box he'd  
snatched off the wall of the cargo bag.  
Ray saw the trees coming and closed his eyes praying.  
The case was torn from his arms, and they flew up to protect  
his  
face as he descended through the tree tops. He was left  
dangling a few feet from the ground and when he opened his  
eyes he saw his case, in one piece on the ground and smiled.  
Fumbling  
with the straps he tried to escape the parachute's  
harness and was still attempting to do so when Fraser  
wandered into the area, and looked up at him.  
"Would you like some help."  
"What do you think?"  
"Well I'd hate to infer that you didn't know that if  
you just pressed that button in the middle it would come  
free."  
Ray looked over the harness and saw the button and gave  
it a vicious poke.  
"Arrgh"  
He fell to the ground with a thump. Fraser looked down  
at him.  
"Before I help you up, I have only one thing to say, If  
you  
say I told you so, you're on your own."  
Ray snickered and took the proffered hand and let  
Fraser pull him up to his feet. Fraser pulled him into a  
tight embrace and kissed him hard.  
"What was that for?" Ray asked when Fraser released  
him.  
"Adrenalin always gets my blood pumping."  
With a little chuckle Ray moved away to kneel by his  
case. Bashing the locks open with a rock, he opened the  
case, and laughed. Fraser moved up behind him and looked  
over his shoulder as Ray reached in and pulled out a tiny  
statuette of The Madonna. He turned the statuette over and  
saw a Canadian coin taped to the base.  
"I thought a little blessed protection wouldn't go  
astray."  
Ray dragged his back pack out and opened it. The  
Madonna was shoved into the pack and his thick socks and  
hiking boots were pulled out. While he pulled them on,  
Fraser searched the pack, finding the package of maps and  
the compass.  
Sorting through the maps, Fraser found the one that  
mapped the area of wilderness they were now stranded in, and  
studied  
it. Using the compass, he worked out where the  
prominent land mark he'd seen as he'd plummeted to Earth  
dangling in the Parachutes straps, and waited. The last lace  
strongly  
tied, Ray looked at him.  
Fraser showed him the map and the land mark.  
"I saw that as I came down, if we hike 25k's West we  
will find a village, here," he said tapping the map.  
"Any short cuts?"  
"Well there is this river, 5k's away."  
"Rapids or waterfalls?"  
Fraser studied the map closely again.  
"Both."  
"We walk."  
Fraser folded the map up and tucked the compass away as  
Ray rooted through the pack and found, A:] His hiking coat,  
B:] his Bowie knife, in it's ankle sheath, which he strapped  
on,  
C:] The blow pipe and ball bearings, which he passed to  
Fraser, and D:] The sling shot and steel balls. Then the bag  
was  
strapped closed and Fraser took it, slinging it over his  
back.  
Ray didn't argue, and told Fraser to turn around so he  
could hook the sleeping bag to the frame.  
"We should hide that case."  
"Why bother, if they come after us, they'll see the  
chute."  
"Yes, but that won't tell them that we jumped with  
supplies, the case will."  
"Good point."  
The case was thrown into the center of an out of  
control bramble and Fraser lead Ray to the point where he  
came down and pointed to the case he'd dropped.  
Ray picked it up and opened it, to find two flare guns  
and a mirror. Smiling, he pulled the guns out and tucked one  
into  
a side pocket of the backpack, and the other into the  
waist band of his trousers. The flares, six in all were  
spread out, one in Fraser's pocket, one into the bag, and  
one into the rolled up sleeping bag. The other three were  
spread through Ray's pockets, and the mirror was slid into  
the backpack before Ray carried the box back to the bramble  
and it joined his case hidden from prying eyes.  
  
*=====*~~~)oO0Oo(~~~*=====*  
  
Fraser watched Ray shake out the camouflage printed pop  
tent and smiled.  
"Where should we set it up?"  
Fraser joined him, to scoop up the bag.  
"Give it to me, I'll set it up and camouflage it, while  
you  
get water."  
Ray hit himself in the head.  
"I knew I forget to pack something.. Canteens."  
"Fill one of those resealable plastic bags."  
Ray scrabbled through the back pack, finding the  
largest bag and emptied it's contents in a neat heap and  
rewrapped them in his flannel shirt before he strode off in  
search of the River who's path they'd been following ever  
since they'd come across it.  
By the time he returned with the bag almost full to  
bursting point, Fraser had the tent set up and hidden away,  
a fire set up, and was searching the back pack for the food  
Ray had mentioned packing away.  
Ray handed him the water bag and took care of finding  
the food. Fraser grabbed a shirt and after pouring some of  
the water into the billy and pot, he carried the rest off.  
He tied the shirts sleeves over a branch, and buttoned up  
the tail over the branch, then slipped the bag into the  
makeshift sling.  
Reconstituted Vegetables and spices chosen by Fraser  
were thrown into the pot, along with snake meat after Fraser  
used  
the blow pipe to kill one that was slithering up behind  
Ray.  
"That'll teach you to sneak up on me," Ray said as he  
handed Fraser the Fillet knife to skin and fillet the snake.  
  
*=====*~~~)oO0Oo(~~~*=====*  
  
As Ray lay snuggled comfortably in Fraser's arms, in  
the comfort of the lovers sleeping bag, he put a smile on  
the sleepy Mountie's face.  
"I just thought of something, Louis obviously knew who  
I was, so I guess you win."  
"Win what?"  
"The disagreement about who's surname our married name  
would be. The day after we get back, I'm going to the  
registry office, to change my surname, to Fraser."  
Fraser smiled, and gave him a peck on the back of the  
neck.  
"By the way, did I mention how much I loved your  
surprise. That dress was a big one."  
"I liked your surprise too."  
"What surprise."  
"The bottle of Chocolate body paint."  
Ray chuckled.  
"Did I mention what Elaine's other wedding gift was?"  
"She supplied the chocolate body paint??"  
"No.. I brought that, I meant apart from that gift  
voucher."  
"She had another gift."  
"Mhmm.. Another voucher.. Two actually, That said, this  
voucher  
can be exchanged in return for the services of  
Elaine Briss-Briss as a surrogate Mama."  
"How thoughtful."  
"She was dead serious too.. She said, they're  
redeemable up until she gets married. If she gets married."  
"I must remember to thank her for the thought, when we  
get back," Fraser said.  
  
*=====*~~~)oO0Oo(~~~*=====*  
  
Fraser was setting up the night camp while Ray was  
fishing on the edge of the river, when Louis caught up with  
him and got the drop on him.  
"I gotta admit, jumping out of the plane like that was  
a pretty smart move on your part. But leaving that chute up  
in the tree's was a pretty dumb one."  
Ray looked around at him and saw Fraser approaching to  
stop dead over his shoulder.  
"And so's thinking you can get away with ex-ing me,  
Louis."  
"But I can, this is the perfect place to hide a body.  
They'll never find what's left when I'm finished, this time,  
your  
ass is mine."  
Fraser pulled out the flare gun that was tucked in his  
coat pocket and popped a flare in, and aimed it at Louis.  
"Wrong," Fraser declared.  
Louis spun, and Fraser fired before he could take aim.  
"He's mine all mine, ass and all included."  
Louis was struck in the center of the chest by the  
flare, and Ray hit the dirt as on hands and knees. Louis  
staggered back with a scream as his highly flammable shirt  
burst into flames. He tripped over Ray and fell, tumbling  
into the fast flowing river to be carried away by the rapid  
current. Ray scrambled to collect his fallen weapon while  
Fraser rushed to the bank to follow Louis' passage through  
the river.  
He give a little wince as he saw Louis slam into the  
huge sharp rocks that were dotted all through the rapids  
downstream. Ray tucked the gun into the waistband of his  
pants and joined Fraser to watch Louis' body being tumbled  
in the rapids.  
"I s'pose we should fish him out."  
"We'd never catch up with his body, besides, it will  
reach the village before nightfall, and they will send  
someone out to investigate."  
"Good point."  
"Besides which.. The adrenalin is pumping through my  
veins right now. And I have more enjoyable things in mind."  
Ray grinned.  
  
*=====*~~~)oO0Oo(~~~*=====*  
  
Sitting, in Fraser's embrace beside the fire, Ray  
reached out to stroke Fraser's thigh.  
"You know.. Apart from Louis popping up, I've enjoyed  
this time with you here."  
"As have I."  
"Maybe we should scrap those plans we had, and just  
pick up a few supplies in that village and camp out till  
it's time to go home."  
"That sounds like a fine idea to me."  
"I thought you'd say that."  
Fraser nuzzled his ear, but after Fraser's rather  
passionate love making earlier in the day, in the aftermath  
of Louis' dispatchment, Ray was a little on the tender side  
and all for a night of cuddling over sex.  
"You know.. While I was undercover.. I knew I'd go nuts  
if  
I didn't get out soon when I found myself thinking, if  
Fraser was here, he'd start telling these guy's an Inuit  
story right about now, and found myself, coming up with  
one.. Boy did that distract them."  
Fraser chuckled.  
"I knew it was time to come home, when I found myself  
missing those stories of yours."  
"Do you want me to tell you one?"  
Ray nodded, and settled back in his arms as Fraser drew  
in a deep breath and launched into a story about the Inuit  
hunter who went to a great shaman to learn how to know when  
he met his soul mate.  
"And he found the shaman sitting on his blanket,  
watching the clouds in the sky above. And knelt before him,  
but before he could open his mouth, to ask the shaman his  
question, the shaman looked at him, and deep into his eyes,  
and said, I've been waiting for you. And the Hunter knew  
he'd found what he'd been searching for."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*ooOO0=@=0OOoo*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The End  
  
Copyright April 16, 1998 Red Skye  
Standard disclaimers apply, Alliance owns the copyright of  
all Due South Characters that I didn't invent for this story,  
and  
I just borrowed their toys to play with them a little. They  
are  
action figures, aren't they? {:>D  
  
  
Return to Due South Fiction Archive


End file.
